


Hielo

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lívido suizo, desde la oscuridad seguía contemplando cómo ambos, pianista y piano, eran definitivamente atrapados por la estela de brillo que penetraba a través del cristal. Viñeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hielo

Austria deslizó sus ligeros dedos sobre la escalera de invisibles peldaños de hielo. Cada tecla sucumbía ante el cadencioso pestañeo de la melodía. Suiza escuchaba en silencio desde la sombra que proyectaba la estantería repleta de viejos libros. Una sonrisa suave y silenciosa se desprendió sobre su rostro, al tiempo que el austriaco le sugirió que se acercase al gélido piano para poder atrapar él mismo un susurro con sus manos.

Impelido por la belleza de aquella melodía, se acercó tibiamente hacia el pianista. De repente, unas notas comenzaron a atropellar a otras bruscamente. El sonido se aceleró. Suiza se asustó y retrocedió sobre sus pasos cuando se alzó desde el suelo un mosaico difuminado de brillo excesivo.

Las agujas se cruzaron sobre el insolente juego de cifras concéntricas que reposaba en la pared. El claroscuro avanzaba. Lívido suizo, desde la oscuridad seguía contemplando cómo ambos, pianista y piano, eran definitivamente atrapados por la estela de brillo que penetraba a través del cristal. Él enmudeció, mientras observaba al poliedro de hielo derretirse con la brisa de la melodía que se abría desde las teclas inmóviles.

Cerró sus ojos, queriendo esfumarse en el mismo crepitar de esa caduca melodía.

El piano se deshizo al sol. Se escurrió sobre el suelo. Y, finalmente, Austria también desapareció bajo el dibujo de luz, quedando Suiza en la inmensidad de la habitación. Permanecía taciturno dentro de la penumbra de la biblioteca. Nada más que estantes vacíos.

Nadie más.

Invisibles ya, piano y pianista, huidos con el brillo. La veta de sol se escapó fugaz tras ellos. Pero las notas armónicas seguían desprendiéndose sobre el espacio cerrado.

Todo se tornó oscuro. Y el reloj calló.


End file.
